August 1969
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Roger Healey meets Alexis in a jazz club in Cocoa Beach. He learns as their relationship grows that she may be The One. Florida to Mississippi Gulf Coast, she works for NOAA and a killer hurricane is coming. COMPLETE. Please R&R.
1. Eddy

August 1969 Pt. I

(Author's Note: If you're a weather geek like Roger's new romantic interest, you'll know what happens in the Gulf of Mexico in this month and year. If not, then read on through this story and into Pt. II. This story is tentatively rated "T" (13+), but Roger Healey, being who he is, well, he might just bring it up to borderline "M" (16+) in later chapters. I'll put a warning at the Chapter beginning if so.)

Chapter One. Eddy.

Major Roger Healey's fingers and hands moved expertly over his upright bass as he smiled at the band members who, once again, indulged him and let him on-stage with them to play. This was one of his favorite things to do a few times a month: go to this favorite club of his, leaving behind his world as an astronaut and test pilot, and simply enjoy music.

He liked this particular group of guys; they played some mean jazz and blues, and they all seemed to know the same songs.

As they rushed to the finale, he turned to smile at the crowd, already starting the applause. Most knew who he was, of course; being an astronaut in Cocoa Beach, Florida, and one of the few remaining men to potentially be going to the Moon, he couldn't escape the celebrity. He reveled in the attention usually, having his share of "astronaut groupies" fling themselves at him, but he loved this attention too, knowing the audience saw him as an accomplished musician and sometime-singer as well.

He and the band members stood and took a bow, and the lead singer told the audience they would be back after a fifteen minute break.

Roger shook the man's hand, thanking him for letting him on-stage.

"Mike, it was a blast, as always, you guys are some cool cats!" he said, stepping off the stage.

"Sure, any time. We wouldn't let you play with us if you weren't the best in town!"

Roger waved the compliment away. "Naw, it's my pleasure being able to escape from it all and just PLAY!"

The man laughed once more as Roger retreated to the bar for a beer.

A couple sips into his beer, and a tall slender blonde woman took the seat next to him. Roger turned and smiled at her, the perpetual flirt that he was.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked casually.

She smiled and said, "I wanted to tell you I REALLY loved your playing up there! Do you play Cocoa Beach often?"

Roger was rather taken aback by the question. She asks like she doesn't know who I am, he thought incredulously.

"Oh, I play here a few times a month, when I can."

"So what do you do, make the circuit around the southeast?"

This is amazing, he thought. She thinks I'm a professional musician! He figured he'd play this as long as he could, relishing the idea of someone thinking of him in such a way, not as an astronaut. He wouldn't flat-out LIE to her, but he didn't want to tell her the whole story. It'd come out eventually, after all.

"Hmmm, I usually just play here in town, when I have the chance."

"Well, you were great up there. You have a feel for the greats, I can tell. I grew up listening to a variety of jazz and blues because of my mother."

"Nice," he said. "I used to play when I was in Korea, whenever I could get my hands on a bass." He pointed fondly to his bass residing on stage, on its stand, "That's my baby now, though!"

She laughed, pleased to have found someone who had the heart and soul for the jazz and blues she loved so much. Here was a real artist, she thought. Cute as hell, too, she couldn't help noticing.

She held her hand out, and he delicately shook it. "My name's Alexis, what's yours?"

"You can call me Eddy," Roger replied. Not really a lie, after all, he thought as he smiled at her. His given name was Roger Edward Healey, after all, so Eddy worked.

"Nice meeting you, Eddy." She looked around at the people then back on-stage. "So, are you a part of the band? I got the impression when y'all finished that you weren't."

"No, not officially, they indulge me and let me sit in with them when I have the free time."

She looked at her watch. Still early, not even 8:00. She turned back to him as he continued sipping his beer, biding his time.

"Hey, if you're not going back on stage, why don't you come with me to a get-together my college friends are throwing for me, while I'm in town? Some of them are into jazz too."

Hmmmm, this is getting interesting, Roger thought, looking her up and down. And he surely wasn't disappointed. He could tell even sitting on his barstool that she was taller than most women he'd gone out with. Blonde shoulder-length wavy hair, blue eyes, slender. He found her lovely Southern accent endearing as well, a different type of accent than he was used to.

He put a tip on the bar and stood, almost touching her as he did so, she was standing so close. He was right: he was only about three inches taller than she, and he smiled at her, wondering how this party and evening were going to pan out.

"Sure, we can take my car if you want to, if you show me the way."

He went back on-stage to retrieve his bass and carefully put it back into its case. He asked the club manager if the bass could be secured in the manager's office until Roger could pick it up later.

"Sure, go ahead, it'll be safe there," the man smiled.

That taken care of, Roger returned to Alexis and guided her and himself through the crowd to the exit, both taking a deep breath of the moist warm air of Florida, happy to be out of the smoke-filled crowded bar.

"Whew," she said as she followed him. "This your car?"

She couldn't help admiring the sleek little cherry-red Corvette convertible.

He laughed, "Yeah, this is my OTHER baby. My bass and my little Corvette!"

She pointedly looked at his left hand after he'd got behind the wheel. "So, no other babies at home?"

"Nope, just me, my music and my books!"

Ah, he was into reading, better and better, she thought.

"Music and books, nice," she said, smiling as they headed for the main road.

"Where're we going?" he asked as he waited to get into traffic.

"Rockwell," she said. "My friends share a big house over there."

He turned into traffic, and looked at her. "I can tell from your accent that you're not from Florida."

"I'm from d'Iberville, Mississippi. What outsiders call 'North Biloxi.'"

"Ah, Biloxi I know. Keesler Air Force Base and the Hurricane Hunters, right?"

"Yes, were you in the Air Force?"

"Naw, I just know it's there. Been through there many times on my way to Texas and back, on 90."

"Oh, okay."

Roger continued his querying as he drove to the 520 bridge. "So, what do you do there?"

"I work for NOAA. I'm here in Florida to see my buddies, taking a week off."

"You went to college here?"

"Yeah, UF in Miami. Majored in Atmospheric Sciences. Hope my being an egghead doesn't put you off, Eddy!" she laughed, watching for his response. Many men she'd met, once they found out she actually had a brain, got instantly turned off.

Roger suppressed the gasp that wanted to escape. Beautiful, loves jazz AND a scientist? This was an entirely different can of worms!

Roger answered calmly, suppressing his glee, "No, no, not at all. Any lover of jazz is okay by me!"

"Great," she smiled as they drove on, heading west to Rockwell and into the setting sun. They both silently pondered the wonder of their discovery of one another, anticipating a most interesting night ahead. 


	2. The Party

Chapter Two. The Party.

Alexis led Roger to the front door of the big house. They could hear the party was well underway, and she smiled back at him one more time before opening the door.

Her friends saw her and this unknown man come in, and they all yelled greetings to her. She was right: the party was swinging, with well over twenty people crowded into the big living room. She couldn't help but laugh at them as they warmly yelled their hellos to her and her guest. They figured the more the merrier.

Roger was dressed about as casually as he ever was, going for comfort for a change: Comfortable well-worn Levi's, Converse sneakers and a black t-shirt. He was a little bit older than the people in the room, probably by about ten years, but they could tell already that he was cool; Levi's and Converse? Older or not, he had to be.

She said loudly to those who were interested, "Hey, y'all, this is Eddy, I just met him in Cocoa Beach. I stopped in because the sign said they had jazz and blues tonight..." She paused when some of her friends laughed, knowing how she loved that genre of music.

"Well, any way, I introduced myself and dragged him along to meet alla y'all. Told him some of you were into jazz and blues as well."

Roger saw a couple of the guys nod their heads. Those must be the other jazz and blues fans, he thought, smiling back at them.

"Hey, nice meeting all of you," he said.

Alexis led him to the fridge and pulled out two beers. She looked into the dining room of the older house, seeing more of her buddies and their dates. She made introductions to them as well.

One of them, a younger woman, said, "There're more folks downstairs in the cellar, Alexis." She winked at them both.

Alexis knew what the wink was for. She had to laugh, and turned to Roger.

"Wanna go downstairs, Eddy?" Her female friend barked a laugh at the seemingly-innocent question.

He shrugged. "Yeah, let's go." He wasn't sure what the big secret was, but was curious enough to find out.

The second she opened the door leading downstairs, he knew. Whoops, he thought, as he picked up the distinctive smell.

He followed her into the main area of the basement, which had about ten people lounging around on old furniture and big beanbag chairs and cushions. He couldn't help but notice various smoking paraphernalia being passed around.

A few looked up in alarm until they saw their friend, a strange man in tow. They weren't worried, though; they trusted Alexis not to bring any narcs into the room.

One of them, the epitome of "hippie," held up a pipe and a lighter to Alexis. She took it and offered it to Roger.

"Here, you're my guest, first hit."

"Um," he said, looking at the little glass pipe, not sure what to do.

She noticed his hesitation. "Have you ever gotten high, Eddy?" She was amazed that he looked confused, like he'd never seen marijuana before.

How could he explain that he'd never tried such a thing, without looking like a total square?

"I must admit, I've never had the chance, Alexis."

She laughed, "How could you NOT, if you play jazz in clubs like you do? Everyone's doing it, Eddy, here, watch Airhead over there."

She pointed to another hippie, whose nickname seemed apropos. Roger watched while the younger man took a toke from a joint, holding his breath as long as he could then powerfully exhaling the smoke.

"Uh, I don't normally smoke anything, pot or otherwise. What, uh...what does it do to you, any way?"

"Well, it makes me laugh a lot, more than usual! And you get the munchies and want to eat everything in sight!"

He laughed, "I don't need any help making me laugh, thank you. Some say I laugh and cut up too much when I'm straight! And eating, well..." He patted his flat stomach to demonstrate. "I need to watch my weight and my diet, after all."

She put an arm over his shoulder, patting his stomach as well. The sudden intimate touch startled him, sending an electric shock through him. She leaned close to his ear.

"You seem to be doing just fine in that department, Eddy," she whispered, the admiration in her voice.

He turned to face her, almost nose-to-nose, and gave her that charming smile he knew the ladies liked. "You seem to be as well, Alexis," he said softly.

She laughed sweetly and took his hand, leading him to a big cushion that was unoccupied. She flung them both down, almost landing on his lap in the process. She took his arm and looped it over her shoulder, snuggling in close.

They sat and watched her friends for a short time, relaxed and in no big hurry to go anywhere or do anything, listening to the rock music they had on the radio. Roger continued sipping on the beer, biding his time. He noticed after a few minutes of being in the smoky room that he was feeling loopy and light-headed.

"Whew," he laughed, holding his head and shaking it. "I guess I didn't need to touch that pipe after all, Alexis!"

She and the others around them laughed. "You're getting a contact high, man!" one of the younger men said.

Roger looked around at them, and began to worry. He noticed how some were moving, rather slowly and deliberately, like they had to concentrate on every little motion.

"Laughing a lot and munchies, Alexis? What else does that stuff do?"

She saw he was looking at one particular man who seemed pretty far gone. "Well, it can slow down reaction time for some, it messes up your sense of time and place. But we're among friends, don't worry about it."

That was it. He couldn't remain, he realized. Laughing and eating a lot were two things, but if this affected his reflexes and reaction time at work, it'd be dire.

He stood abruptly, looking down at her. "Alexis, I really can't stay in here, the smoke's getting to me." He coughed a little to demonstrate.

She stood with him. She'd declined partaking, out of courtesy if he was not going to, and took his hand. They made their way again to the stairs.

"I'll see y'all later," she waved. Some waved back, some were too baked to do much of anything but smile at her and her companion.

He led her out to the front yard, breathing in the clear air. It was already serving to dispel the dizziness.

"Sorry, Alexis, didn't mean to look like such a square in there," he said, smiling in apology at her.

"Naw, don't worry Eddy, some do it, some don't. I'll trust you not to narc on my friends, though, when I'm gone!"

"Of course I won't, it's not my business," he said. He was starting to think it'd be prudent to make tracks away from there, in case the cops were called by someone. That's all he'd need: Astronaut Caught in Pot-Smoking Orgy! Man, what Doctor Bellows would do. And TONY, what would HE think!

The idea of Tony knowing about him being at such a party clinched it for him. He had to leave. 


	3. The Jig's Up

Chapter Three. The Jig's Up.

"Hey, where are you staying any way? You want to head back to Cocoa Beach, take a stroll in the water to cool off a bit?"

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be here a week, I can always visit my friends later, if you don't wanna hang around. Besides, you need to bring me to my rental car sometime tonight! I'm staying in Cocoa Beach, by the way. I love the waves here off the Atlantic! It's so different from the Gulf side."

"Lemme bring the bottles back, and I'll be ready to go!"

He drove them east on 520, continuing straight to the beach rather than turning toward the bar and her waiting car.

It didn't take long for them to shed their shoes as they strolled on the clean sandy beach, hand in hand. Other couples had decided to enjoy the warm August evening, so they were hardly alone.

Alexis was silent for a while, enjoying the feel of Roger's hand in hers. She didn't usually take to a guy this quickly, but there was something about him that intrigued her. His love of music was obvious, but little things he'd said over the evening made her wonder what else he did. She thought back to the books he'd mentioned.

"So, Eddy, you said something about books at home. What are you into?"

He cleared his throat, wondering how to tell her. Engineering books? Flight manuals? "Oh, I love science too, like you do. Aviation as well, flying, things like that."

"Wow, that's awesome. Do you fly, then?"

"You could say that, yes. One reason I need to watch my weight, and my reaction time."

"Ah, that's why you needed to bug out, I get it. I didn't think you were THAT conservative, or you wouldn't have gone down there in the first place."

She looked up into the eastern and southereastern sky, frowning at the little clouds she saw lit up in the upper atmosphere.

Roger didn't miss her glance skyward and asked her, "What is it, Alexis?"

She started out of her reverie. "Oh, nothing, was just noting those clouds way up yonder. They're so high up that they're still being illuminated by the sun, even though for us it's been set for a while."

He looked too, examining the formations. "Yeah, they look to be out of the stratosphere even."

She was surprised he knew what the stratosphere was. "Yes, you're right, Eddy." She had to smile at him, and looped her arm through his. She was starting to think this one was a keeper, if he could talk her language!

"Being into flying, you'd know aviation weather then."

He smiled at her, enjoying the closeness of her hanging on his arm. "I dabble a bit in the weather, yeah."

As they strolled along, the street lights along the well-groomed boulevard lighting their way, another couple walked close by. Roger glanced at them and smiled, the man staring at him as if in recognition.

Ut oh, he thought, the jig's up. He knew what was coming.

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his big shorts pocket, and a pencil, and stood in front of Roger and Alexis.

"Hey, I thought it was you! It's nice to meet you, sir. Could I possibly get an autograph, for my son?"

Roger took the paper and pencil, feeling Alexis's eyes on him and the strange couple.

"What's your son's name?"

"Billy."

"Great," Roger said, scribbling a little note. "To Billy, Best wishes, Major Roger E. Healey, USA." He handed it back to the man.

The man looked down and smiled back up at Roger. He showed the note to his wife as well.

"Thanks, Major Healey, it was a pleasure meeting you!" she gushed, smiling sweetly at him, almost flirtatiously.

Roger blushed and waved them on. "You too, now y'all have a good evening."

Roger tried to lead Alexis on, but she was frozen in place.

"'Major Healey?' You're in the service?"

She could see the color rise in his face, as he bowed his head slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, yeah, you could say that, I'm in the service."

She pointed behind her to the couple. "Why an autograph?" She stared at him, suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "You said you fly? What do you fly, space capsules or something?" she said jokingly.

"Well...yeah, I do, Alexis."

Her hands flew to her open mouth as she looked at him, stunned. "What are you, an ASTRONAUT?" She could not BELIEVE her good fortune!

He laughed out loud, his shyness dispelled by her reaction. "Guilty."

She frowned at him, feigning anger. "Why didn't you TELL me, Eddy?"

"Call me Roger, the Eddy thing's just weird. I was enjoying your not knowing, actually, thinking me a musician as you did. I really do love music, especially jazz and blues, that's the truth. And my middle name is Edward, so I got 'Eddy.'"

They laughed together, now that his secret was out.

"Roger, Roger, Roger," she said, snuggling close to his arm and leaning her head toward his.

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis," he echoed, daring to kiss her cheek. He'd had his share of astronaut groupies, of course, but she was different. She was already taken with him, without knowing his celebrity status.

He instinctively felt that this was one woman he didn't want to just bed and call it good, as he'd done so often before. She intrigued him as much as he appeared to intrigue her, and he told himself he was going to bide his time. Biloxi wasn't too far away, after all, and she had a week in Florida for them to get to know one another better.

He stopped and turned her to face him. "Alexis, now that this is out, and I'm quite fascinated with you, would you mind if I called on you this week, while you're in town? I'd definitely like to get to know you better!"

She dared as he had earlier, and moved closer, lightly kissing him on the mouth. Her partly opened lips invited him to bring her even closer, and he pulled her to him by her shoulders, his tongue softly touching her own.

"Hmmm mmm," she moaned in affirmative to his question, and he wrapped his arms around her, sealing their silent agreement. 


	4. Forty Questions

Chapter Four. Forty Questions.

Roger walked Alexis to her motel room door.

She smiled sweetly at him, almost shyly. "Would you, um, like to come in? I've got a six pack in the little fridge, if you want to share a beer before you have to leave."

"Sharing one's good, yeah, gotta drive and all," he replied, wondering if he'd really have to tonight or if he'd end up staying over. Take your time, Healey, he reminded himself.

He sneaked a peek at the time as he followed her in. 23:09. Good, the night's not too far gone, and he didn't have to work in the morning. He'd wait and see what would happen this first evening with someone he hoped to share a LOT of evenings with.

She kicked off her shoes, and he followed suit. He sat down at the single chair in the little room as she went to the fridge to get a beer. She found two glasses in the vanity area and poured beer in both, handing him one.

She watched him take a sip as she perched on the edge of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and scooched back a little, crossing her legs and propping the pillow in front of her. She waited expectantly for him to speak.

He leaned back, looking at her looking at him. He smiled and said, "I guess with the big secret out about my being an astronaut, you and I will get into meteorology chat now."

"Sure, if you want. It's nice meeting a guy who can talk it like I can, outside of work. The guys I work with are all old and married," she laughed.

"I'm not so much into weather as you are, I know enough to be a pilot and astronaut. Weather in Florida, as you well know, is kinda wild, so I can't help but know something."

She asked him question after question, never having met an actual astronaut before. The single divided beer turned into two, then three as they talked into the early morning hours.

He stood to go to the bathroom, and the whooziness hit him. "Whoa, Alexis, I think I drank too much!" he exclaimed. "I'll be right back though, gotta hit the head."

When he returned, he sat down on the bed beside her, putting his arm around her. "So, are we done with Forty Questions, or is there something I failed to tell you?"

She moved her pillow and leaned into him, her hand on his flat stomach once more. She loved touching him; he wasn't powerfully built, to all appearances, but she loved the feel of him under her hand.

Roger stiffened when she touched his waistline, again enjoying the intimacy. He touched his nose to her blonde hair, drinking in the fragrance of her.

She laughed, "I think I've run out of things to ask... for NOW, that is, I'm sure something else will come up!"

"Hmmm mmm, funny you should put it that way, Alexis, with your hand there," he said, smiling raffishly at her as she turned to face him. He couldn't resist her open and receptive expression, and leaned in to kiss her once more.

The touch of his lips on her lit the passion inside, and she leaned into him further, pushing him down onto his back. He pulled her up to him, and they kissed that way for a time, his hands moving up and down her back. When his hand wandered too far down, he made himself stop, moving her off of him.

"Alexis," he said, pausing, wondering how he'd say this. It wasn't often that HE nixed such foreplay, he was always raring to go! "Alexis, I think I should stop before I go too far with you tonight." He kissed her sweetly to show her that he was definitely interested.

She sat up beside him, sighing. "I think you're right, Roger. I'd hate you to think I do this often, with any cute talented musician I find in a bar!"

Cute and talented? He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Would it be presumptuous of me to lie down with you tonight? Just to sleep? I really think I've had too much to drink tonight, that and the smoke from the party!"

"Sure, Roger, that'd be fine, if you think you can trust me to keep my hands to myself!"

He laughed gleefully, amazed yet again by this intelligent and beautiful woman. "I don't think I've EVER heard someone say that to me, it's usually the other way around!"

In the warm August evening they laid down with a sheet covering them, fully clothed. Roger draped his arm over Alexis, pulling her close. She clutched his big hand to her, and they fell asleep, content in one another's company. 


	5. Tony and Jeannie

Chapter Five. Tony and Jeannie.

The brilliant morning sun wakened Alexis. She squinted at the window, silently cursing to herself for forgetting to draw the drapes a few hours previously, when they'd finally lain down to sleep.

Roger felt her stir under his arm, still on her, and opened his eyes.

"Yowch!" he exclaimed, throwing the light sheet over his eyes. She looked down and laughed, tousling his hair.

"Ooh, poor baby, a little sunlight isn't going to hurt you!"

"Yeah it is, I'm BLIND, I tell you! I'll never fly again!"

She laughed and stood up, stretching her muscles.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower, if you can hang on a bit."

"Sure," he said, sitting up on the side of the bed, wondering what today would hold. He yelled behind him as she shut the door. "Hey, you want to do breakfast?"

"Yeah," she yelled back as he heard the shower turn on.

"I'm gonna use your phone, okay?"

"Sure!" she yelled again.

Roger had to call Tony to tell him about this incredible woman he'd found. He didn't care if it was early in the morning, and Tony wouldn't either once he heard about Alexis.

"Hello?"

"Tone, it's me. You are NOT going to believe this!" he exclaimed. He told his best friend as much as he could until he heard the shower stop.

"She's 'bout done in the shower, Tone, I'll see you in a bit!"

Tony laughed, "Okay, Roj, see you in a while!"

She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in short shorts, sandals and a fetching tank-top. Roger couldn't help but look her up and down admiringly. She blushed from his scrutiny and went to the vanity to fuss with her wet hair.

"Who'd you call?"

"My best friend, Tony Nelson."

"He an astronaut too?"

"I can't believe you work for NOAA and you're into science, and you don't know your astronauts! I thought EVERYone knew Tony!"

She laughed, turning to him. "Hey, what can I say? I guess I have my head in the clouds, not outer space."

"I told him we'd stop by, and maybe we can all go to breakfast together. His, uh, girlfriend is stopping by too, they already had a breakfast date. You'll really like him and Jeannie!"

"Sounds great, Roger!"

She got her bag and went to him. "I'm ready, if you are!"

"How about first we retrieve your car, and then we can stop by my place so I can shower and get into some fresh clothes. By the time we get to Tony's, Jeannie should already be there."

Roger took a quick shower but a long shave, not wanting to look sloppy. He donned his favorite denim shorts, sandals and a tank-top as well. Jeans and a t-shirt were just too hot for the Florida day, especially if they planned on hanging out together, which he fervently hoped they would!

When he returned to the living room of his apartment, it was Alexis's turn to admire so blatantly. She held back a gasp as she looked at him, his blue tank-top bringing out his vividly blue eyes.

The shirt also accentuated his broad shoulders, and she could tell that his build was rather deceptive as she watched him move about the place. Probably got those shoulders and forearms from man-handling that bass, she thought, smiling inside. Not bad at all!

He saw her stare when he turned back to her.

"What?" he asked, smiling as he went to her.

She ran her hands over his shoulders, a sparkle in her eye as she looked into his own. "Oh, just admiring the scenery, that's all. Kinda like you did back at my room," she added shyly.

He put his big hands behind her ears, pushing her curly hair back. He drew her into a sweet passionate kiss, enjoying the feel of her arms as she wrapped them around his waist. He so loved that she was near his own height; he didn't have to do much to kiss her.

His attempt to pull back initially failed, and he kept leaning back to her for just ONE more kiss, until he forced himself to stand back, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Alexis, you wouldn't believe how marvelous you are to me, I can't believe we only met last night!"

"Me too, Roger, I keep having to tell myself SLOW DOWN, girl!"

They laughed together; seems they were both having to pull in the reigns to keep from going too fast this early on!

He kissed her sweetly and gently, one more time, then led her to the door and his car.

"Just wait'll you meet Tony, he's great!" he exclaimed. She couldn't help but laugh; his feelings for his best friend were plain to see.

Jeannie asked Tony one more time, "When are they supposed to be here, Master?"

"Roger said he was going to his place first to shower and change, then they'd come over. Shouldn't be much longer."

Jeannie peeked out the side window at the front door, looking for Roger's red Corvette. So he'd stayed at this girl's hotel room, and now they were going to his apartment. Jeannie knew Roger's ways. He'd be a while, and she and her Master would still be waiting on breakfast.

She went to Tony, sitting on the floor by his feet, propping her arms against his crossed legs. He continued to read his paper, being used to her assuming such a position while she considered things.

Her face screwed up in disbelief and she looked up at him. "And Major Healey said they did NOT, um..." How would she put this delicately? "you know?"

He laughed, looking down at her. "No, he didn't 'you know,' he assured me. I was surprised too. In fact, he's probably not you-knowing right now!"

She returned his laugh, a sparkle in her blue eyes. "Perhaps Major Healey has found the right girl, Master, and is actually being an officer and a gentleman!"

"I sure hope so. He's been kinda dragging lately, since I proposed to you," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it sweetly. "I think he's finally deciding it's time to settle down as well, get a serious wife, not those pretend ones he's had before, here and gone again!"

"That is true, yes, Master. Perhaps. We shall see," she said firmly, as if Alexis had to pass the Jeannie and Tony inspection. And why not? She cared for Major Healey almost as much as her Master did, and she knew he cared about the person Roger ended up with. She knew it saddened him to know Roger was essentially alone, regardless of all the ladies he so often dated. Dating didn't give one a true companion, a soul-mate as it were, as she had found in her Master.

She stood abruptly, "I am going to check again, Master."

She got to the little side window in time to see Roger's car approaching the driveway. "Oh, they are HERE, Master, come see!" She blinked and he found himself standing alongside her. They both peeked out together, trying not to be obvious.

Tony had to suppress a whistle, very much aware of his fiancee's presence. That's all I need, get her jealous of Roger's new girl, if that's what Alexis turns out to be! He had to admire her, though, and smiled when he saw Roger go to her side and open the door for her.

"Oh, look, Master, he is being such a gentleman!" she exclaimed. This was a good first sign, she thought.

When she noted what Alexis was wearing, she blinked a similar outfit on herself, and shorts and tank-top for Tony.

He looked down, admiring the light-green tank-top, denim shorts and his favorite sandals. "Thank you, Jeannie!" He looked her up and down as well, always enjoying her beautiful curves in her typical pinks and purples. He kissed her on the cheek, "And you are beautiful, as always, my love!"

She rewarded him with the delicate laugh he so loved. They only had a second to move away from the door, knowing how Roger was. He burst in, as usual, without knocking.

"Oh, there you two are! What were you doing, watching for us?" he winked, leading Alexis in by the hand.

"Tony and Jeannie, I'd like you to meet Alexis Gregory. Alexis, this is Tony Nelson and his fiancee Jeannie."

They shook hands all around. Tony reached for his car keys and his wallet. "So, let's go, folks, Jeannie and I are STARVING! I suppose I'm driving, Roger? I don't think we'll all fit into your 'vette!"

Once at the restaurant, it was Alexis's turn to be interrogated by Tony and Jeannie. Roger leaned close to her and whispered, "This is payback for Forty Questions last night!"

Tony saw Roger lean into her and whisper, and Alexis's resulting laugh. "What, Roger, you telling lies again?"

"No," Alexis said, smiling. "He told me it's my turn to be grilled now, like I did to him last night about being an astronaut!"

They all laughed, having learned how he'd had her fooled for a time, thinking he was a musician. They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast and returned to Tony's car.

Tony put his arm around Jeannie's shoulders, similar to how Roger and Alexis were standing, as they stood by the car.

"So, Alexis, Roger and I have today off, and have to work in the morning. The day's young. Did you two want to hang out all day? It's up to you, you're the tourist this week!"

"Sure, what did y'all have in mind?"

The four of them spent the day together, seeing the sights in and around Cocoa Beach. They went to miniature golf, horseback riding on the beach and snorkeling in the warm Florida Atlantic.

By sunset they were ravenously hungry, having only stopped for a hot dog and coke along the way at lunchtime. Roger treated the four of them to cracked crab, coleslaw and iced tea at his favorite beach-side restaurant.

The four of them made an attractive group as they strolled along the beach after dinner. Roger blushed repeatedly as he and Tony were accosted every so often for autographs by tourists who'd recognized them.

Alexis was amazed when one autograph-hunter gushed at the two astronauts about how they were finalists in the selection process for a trip to the Moon. The kid had apparently done her homework.

"You might be going to the MOON?" Alexis asked, her eyes wide in amazement, as Tony provided the first autograph to the young girl.

"Yeah, we might be. Tony and I are keeping our fingers crossed, that one or both of us will get the chance! It'd be GREAT if we both got to go, we so often have missions together."

Tony handed the girl his autograph. She gave another piece of paper, and the pen, to Roger for his signature as well.

Roger smiled winningly down at her. "What did you say your name was? Sally?"

The little brunette smiled back at him. He's so sweet! she thought. "Yes, sir, Sally. I'm going to be an astronaut too!" she exclaimed.

Roger's eyes went wide, "You are? Well, that'll be great, Sally! Valentina got there first, but that doesn't mean you can't too!"

She beamed, "Yes, sir, I know!"

He gave her back the pen and paper. She clutched both autographs to her, and the pen too, as if they were gold.

As the four adults turned away, Sally had to ask one more question of them. "Major Healey!"

He turned and smiled at her once more, his eyebrows going up.

"Sir, is there anything you could suggest to me, to make it easier?"

"Yes, stay in great shape and take all the mathematics and sciences you can possibly take, whether you think you need them or not. In high school AND in college!"

Tony smiled too, nodding in agreement.

She waved to them as her mother called to her. "I'll do that, sir, and thank you both!"

Tony and Roger couldn't help but laugh at the girl's enthusiasm. Roger turned to his best friend. "Who knows, maybe she WILL be an astronaut!"

Soon after, Tony decided he and Roger had better call it a night. As Tony drove Alexis back to her motel, Jeannie turned around in the front seat to talk to her and Roger.

"Alexis, perhaps tomorrow, while the men are at work, you and I may meet for coffee or tea someplace?" Jeannie asked shyly. She thought Alexis was very sweet, and wonderful to talk to. It would be nice to have a lady friend, other than the older Mrs. Bellows, even if only for a short week.

Tony's eyes were worried when Roger glanced at him via the rearview mirror. Tony didn't have to voice the concern: Would Jeannie be okay around Alexis, having just met her? Tony looked at Jeannie beside him, seeing the hopeful expression on her face before Alexis replied. Perhaps he was worrying needlessly. It was time he let Jeannie start going out on her own a bit, if she was going to be his wife. He needed to start trusting her after all these years, that she knew how to conduct herself.

He caught Roger's eyes again through the mirror and gave a subtle nod to his head. It'd be okay, he was saying.

Alexis smiled, "Sure, Jeannie, that'd be great! I can come by in the morning, say about 8:00, and we can go get something!"

When they arrived, Roger again helped Alexis with her door. He leaned in over Jeannie, and said, "I'll be just a minute, you two." He winked at them as he returned to Alexis, leading her to the stairs to her room.

He followed her in and when she turned to him, he drew her into a passionate kiss, kicking the door behind him.

"Oh, Alexis, I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow!" he said, holding her to him. He'd been aching all day to touch her, kiss her once more. He was pleased to feel her clinging to him as ardently as he was to her.

Alexis sighed, "I know, Roger, but you do. You especially can't miss work now, if you're in the running for the Moon! As much as I love spending time with you, and I can't believe we've only just met! I don't want you to jeopardize that for me!"

He kissed her once more, aware that Tony and Jeannie were waiting for him. "All right, then I'd best be going. Can I call you tomorrow night, then, maybe we can go to a movie and dinner?"

"I guarantee we can go somewhere, Roger, every night while I'm here!"

He smiled, pleased with their understanding. "So it's not too early, I hope, to call you my girlfriend?"

She gasped, her eyes lighting up. "I love the sound of that, Major Roger Edward Healey! My boyfriend, the astronaut! Wait'll I tell them at NOAA!"

Unable to resist, he pulled her to him, running his hands up her back and down over her backside, now that he could. She giggled, moving against his chest, snuggling his neck with her lips.

"Here we only met last night, and we're boyfriend and girlfriend," he said, gently pushing her back to look into her smiling eyes. "We're not rushing it, are we?"

"No, Roger. If we were, we would have had sex last night, and we were good boys and girls, weren't we?" She kissed him one more time, moving him toward the door. "Besides, Biloxi's not all that far away," she said, echoing what he'd thought earlier. "We can take all the time we need!"

"All right," he said, peering through the door one more time before she latched it. "I'll see you tomorrow, hope you and Jeannie have fun!"

Tony and Jeannie watched Roger as he returned to the car, his face lit up with a smile.

Tony laughed at the joy in his best friend's face. "Aw, yer sparkin'!" he said.

"We sher are, Paw," Roger drawled back. "I've awready declared for her!"

They both laughed, Jeannie joining in. "Naw, really," Roger continued. "We just decided it's official: we're boyfriend, girlfriend. Biloxi's not all that far away, after all, is it?" 


	6. Remains of the Week

Chapter Six. Remains of the Week.

Roger and Tony arrived at work at the same time, chatting idly about the previous day as they went to their respective offices. There was a note from Dr. Bellows that he wanted to see them both first thing when they'd arrived.

Tony knocked politely on Bellows' door, Roger behind him.

"You wanted to see us, Dr. Bellows?"

"Yes, Majors, come in, come in." He handed them each a file, indicating they should open them. "The next round of testing for selection has come up; here's what you two can expect this week!"

As he looked over this new list of tests to come this week, starting today, Roger was relieved that Alexis had insisted he go to work, not cut out as he'd been tempted to. If he'd not been here, and missed this very important step in the struggle for a slot on the next Apollo mission, he could very well have found himself out of the competition.

Pushing Alexis to the back of his mind, he turned attentively to Dr. Bellows, listening to what he and Tony had to do next.

The remainder of the week was like that for Roger: working and testing hard during the day, playing hard and having fun during the evening. As the nights wore on, Roger began to realize more and more that Alexis may very well be The One for him. She was not only beautiful and fun, making him laugh as much as he did her, but she was brilliant too. He loved that he could talk science with her, and they'd often do so for hours on end, drawing curious looks when they engaged in such chatter out in public.

That Friday night, the two had a loud and animated discussion about the possibility of life on Mars. They stopped, looking around, only then realizing about ten people had been standing nearby listening in. They all knew Major Healey, of course, so they were nosing in to hear what an astronaut thought of life on another planet.

They both blushed when they realized they were being watched. They were perched cross-legged on the wide edge of a fountain, facing one another, the misty spray cooling them in the Florida evening. They'd been holding hands, their heads moving closer the louder their discussion turned. Roger wanted to lean forward and kiss Alexis, his passion once again fired up for this woman from their arguing. That was when he and Alexis became aware of others' eyes upon them.

One man approached, smiling at the two. "Sorry, Major Healey, it's just you two were getting so loud, we couldn't help but listen in. Fascinating ideas you two had!"

"Um, thanks," Roger said. Alexis was beet red, looking down at her hands.

The man turned and waved everyone off, taking control of the little crowd. "Okay, y'all, off we go, I think Major Healey wants to be alone with the young lady!"

Alexis turned to watch the crowd disburse. "We'd better watch ourselves, Roger, or we'll be cited in scientific journals!"

Roger checked his watch. Midnight. Damn, he thought. About time I got her back to her motel.

He took her hand and pulled her standing beside him. He dared to kiss her briefly and passionately there in public, the crowds walking around the two in this popular night-time open-aired mall. The relatively cooler evening brought folks out, especially on a Friday night, to do some shopping. Stores wisely stayed opened late in the summer months, for both the tourist trade and the locals enjoying the cooler night air.

He wasn't normally one for such blatantly public displays of affection, being something of a celebrity, but he had no problem with people knowing this lovely and intelligent lady was his. She didn't mind, either, if her enthusiastic response was an indicator.

Roger pulled back, pointing behind her. "How about we get some ice cream, and I'll drive you back to your room?"

"Sure," she agreed, and they went to the ice cream shop, still crowded at Midnight on this incredibly lovely evening.

When he got her to her room, following her in for his good night kiss as usual, he drew her against him, nuzzling his lips against her neck.

"Alexis, I am wondering if we've gone long enough, getting to know one another better," he muttered into her ear. He was still fired up for her from their earlier discussion, wanting so desperately to hold her to him.

She gasped when his warm mouth touched her, his breath in her ear. "Yes, Roger, I wonder that too, but maybe tonight's not the time quite yet."

"All right, my dear, I can wait if you can," he said. She felt his smile on her. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, and she was glad he was abiding by her wish to wait a little longer. Alexis knew, as Roger did, that this relationship was going to be something special, more than a short Summertime fling. They had plenty of time.

He kissed her once more before he stood back. He rubbed his finger over her lower lip that had become pouty from their passionate kissing, touching his lips to her delicately as if in apology.

"Alexis, I had a great idea for tomorrow, if I can swing it. Which, being an astronaut, I can!"

"And what's that?"

"How would you like to go for a little flight around Cocoa Beach, in a fighter jet?"

The look on her face, as she flung herself into his arms, gave him his answer, and they fell together onto the bed for a night of smooching and fondling (and NOTHING ELSE!) 


	7. The Higher We Fly

Chapter Seven. The Higher We Fly.

August 14, 1969. Countdown to Camille.

Roger called the base while Alexis showered. The NASA operator connected him to the man he'd have to talk to for clearance.

"Yeah, Bob, Roger Healey. Would it be okay if I got me a plane today? I've got a visitor here from NOAA, stationed out of Biloxi."

"Let me check, hang on." The man paused a moment, then came back to Roger. "Sure, Major Healey, I set an F-16 aside for you. Flight plan when you get in?"

"Of course. Look, I'm just going to fly my guest back to Keesler too."

"Sure, just put it all in the plan. I'll see you when you get here."

"Will do, thanks, Bob."

Roger looked up at Alexis when she came out of the bathroom. "It's all arranged, we've got an F-16 reserved just for us!"

"That's great, Roger!" she exclaimed, going to him.

He pulled her onto his lap, and whispered, "Why don't you pack your bags, we're on our way to Biloxi this morning!"

She turned to face him. "What? You're flying me HOME? That's even BETTER!" She couldn't wait to land at Keesler and call her friends and co-workers, telling them, "Guess how I got home today!"

Roger guided her to the appropriate hangar and found her a small flight suit. "Get changed into that, get your bags ready, and I'll be back in a little while. I need to go file the flight plan, take a quick shower and get into my gear. When I get back we'll get your bags secured in the plane and we'll be ready to head out!"

While Roger was gone, Alexis looked around the immediate vicinity, making sure her visitor's badge was clearly visible. She wanted to explore more, but being a bit familiar with Keesler and Air Force regulations, she knew it would be prudent to stay put.

Roger was gone for nearly an hour before she spied him coming back into the big building.

They looked one another up and down in their flight suits.

"That suit looks great on you, Alexis!"

"I was going to say the same for you, Roger!"

They both laughed as Roger picked up her bags and began to lead her away. "Here we go, are you ready?"

"YES!" she said, unable to disguise the rising excitement. "I've been on the big Hurricane Hunters, but never a little jet!"

"You don't get airsick, do you? I'll be taking it easy for you."

"Never have, and I don't expect to today, especially since you wouldn't let me eat breakfast."

"Biloxi will have breakfast, never fear."

She stopped and stared at the little plane, suddenly very nervous. He went to it, placed her bags into a little hold and double checked that it was secured, and turned back to her.

"One last step, Alexis. Oxygen mask and helmet." He retrieved those items and helped her with her own before donning his.

He guided her into the co-pilot's seat, securing her in as snugly as he'd secured the luggage. He checked her helmet, visor and O-mask one last time. He switched on her radio so she could listen in.

"Now, let ME do the talking, okay?"

He heard her replying chuckle as she nodded her head in agreement.

Alexis did her best to remain silent as she listened over the radio, not even breathing loudly. Roger and the tower were exchanging information as he slowly taxied to the end of the runway, waiting for his turn to take off. She heard final confirmation from the tower.

Roger peered over his shoulder one last time. "You ready, Gregory?"

"Roger, Healey!" she said, laughing.

"All right, here we go!"

She watched as he pulled back on the stick, the g-forces beginning to push her back as he accelerated to take-off speed. She always relished the feeling of take-off, but this was so incredibly different. Such POWER and speed, she couldn't believe it!

She couldn't hold back her exclamation as they continued down the long runway, going faster and faster. She wanted more though! He said he was going to take it easy, and it was apparent he was.

"FASTER!" she screamed into the headset, not realizing the tower could hear her as well. Roger quickly changed her frequency to his own private band.

"Alexis, SHHHH," he said. She could hear his chuckle, though.

"Well, let me see what this thing's got, Roger!"

"All right, you asked for it!" He punched it, and she let go another yell in appreciation. He flew into the wind, to the north, and banked to the west toward Biloxi.

He took them up to 40,000 feet, settling into the path he'd filed on his flight plan. In a fighter jet, Keesler wasn't too far away, only about 500 miles as the crow flies. Or the F-16.

Once they arrived at Keesler, Roger secured their gear, retrieved her bags and stripped off his flightsuit. He was wearing his usual snug slacks and t-shirt underneath, that he knew fit under his 'suit when he was traveling somewhere.

The base commander had graciously dispatched a jeep and driver to bring them wherever they needed to go. Before she knew it, Alexis and Roger were at her car at the Gulfport airport.

"C'mon, Roger, let's stop by my office at NOAA first, I wanna show you off to everyone! I don't need to return to work until tomorrow, so from there we can get breakfast and spend the day together. When do you need to get the plane back?"

"Not until sunset," he said, getting into the car.

"Cool! Won't be long, the office is here in Gulfport up Highway 49."

Within ten minutes they were pulling into the parking lot and Alexis' assigned space. She got him a visitor pass as he'd done for her at NASA, and began guiding him through the various cubicles and offices, introducing him to everyone as her new boyfriend. Their reactions to her dating an astronaut did not disappoint her!

They made their way to the main room of the first floor, with displays, maps, monitors and a large main-frame computer. Roger was impressed: it looked a lot like a miniature Mission Control at NASA.

He whistled in appreciation as he approached some of the big data displays, noting the activity to the south of them, near the Cayman Islands. Alexis hadn't seen it yet; she was busy telling a female co-worker about how she and Roger had discovered one another. She turned to address Roger, and saw the display in front of him.

Her mouth and eyes went wide as she slowly approached, gawking at the images. She pointed and turned to an older man. "Um, Paul, what's THAT?"

"THAT," he said, "is Hurricane Camille. Started way over near Africa as a depression, just made hurricane this morning, soon before you landed actually."

She whistled too, as Roger had. The hurricane was so far south that it presented little concern to the relatively short shoreline of Mississippi, only three counties wide. She looked down the tables, especially at the pressure and wind data. Might be something to keep an eye on, she thought, but not today!

Alexis had other things in mind than a hurricane still hundreds of miles away. Breakfast was first, and then? She smiled to herself as she followed Roger back out to the parking lot. We'll see, she thought happily, now that she was in her own territory.

(Author's Note: Yep, you guessed it. Chapter Eight is going to be borderline "M," so be warned. Chapter Nine is going to conclude Part I of this two-part mini-series, the Countdown to Camille.)

(FYI: You can find more about Hurricane Camille via a Google search. It's the second most intense hurricane in modern US history, a Category Five. It's not even known what the top windspeeds were; at 230MPH, the gauges broke. Camille cut Ship Island, off the coast of MS, literally in two. They call the passage "Camille Cut" to this day. 143 people perished on the MS Gulf Coast. And Alexis is going to be in it. Is Roger? Stay tuned.) 


	8. Home to d'Iberville

Chapter Eight. Home to d'Iberville. 

(A/N: Borderline "M," this chapter, so be warned. Everything in here can be said on American TV, so it's not gauche or anything.)

Prelude to Camille. August 14, 1969 (Same day.)

Alexis drove them to a grocery store near her house in d'Iberville, north of Biloxi, Keesler AFB and Biloxi Bay.

"Did you wanna come in, Roger? I'm just going to grab some fruit and veggies. Don't have any at home since I've been gone all week."

He smiled at her, looking at the bustling little shopping center, which was so obviously the center of this little town. "Naw, I think I'll just wait here and watch the crowd."

"Do you want anything in particular for breakfast? I think I want something light, after that flight this morning!"

"Light's good."

She smiled sweetly at him, grabbing her purse and exiting the car. He watched her walk off, and knowing he was watching, she gave a little wiggle to her hips just for him. She heard his laughter behind her. Yep, he saw me, she thought. He knows why I want to eat light, too!

From the store it only took about two minutes to get to her house, and they brought the two bags of groceries in. Alexis went around opening all the windows, except her own room. She cranked the air conditioner up to maximum and shut the door behind her.

Roger looked around the tidy little house approvingly. She had several bookshelves, all fully-stocked, and in the corner was one of the best stereo systems he'd ever seen at a girl's house. Sturdy shelves on each side of the stereo housed several hundred record albums. He could spend the entire day just reviewing them!

She came up behind Roger while he was bent double, looking at the spines of the albums. Not standing up, he looked down to see her bare feet and long bare legs; she'd changed into a pair of the little short shorts she favored.

"Hmmmm, I think I'll stay here and just admire, Alexis," he said, reaching down to tickle the arch of her little foot. He let his hand continue up her leg, on the inside past the knee and up to her inner thigh. She remained motionless, watching him slowly straighten from his earlier position, feeling his hand softly caress the flesh which was growing more and more sensitive the further up he went.

When his hand could go no further, he daringly cupped it and ran it over the front of her, from the little triangle between her legs up over her flat stomach to her navel, then to the waistline of her little hot-pink shorts that formed over her so perfectly. He hooked his fingers over that waistline, comfortable in leaving them there for now.

She'd been standing still, and once he stood up so closely beside her, he saw she had something in her hand. She looked up at him, the picture of innocence, and took a bite of the peeled banana she'd been holding the whole time.

Not releasing him from her gaze, she took the banana and wrapped her lips around it, forming an "O," and slid the banana halfway into her mouth and back again. He smiled at her, enjoying the little demonstration, and she smiled back, not removing the banana.

Then she did something remarkable, and Roger couldn't help but squirm in response. She didn't take just half of the banana into her mouth; she slid all but the very end in, where the peel had been moved and her hand held on. Blue eyes still locked on one another, she moved the banana back and forth suggestively, to the end and back, all the way to the back of her throat then forward again.

Mouth full of banana or not, Roger couldn't resist and drew her to him roughly, passionately, their mouths and tongues dancing back and forth, the taste of the banana slowly disappearing down two throats. Being so near the same height, he pressed against her sex, thrusting his hips forward, and Alexis gave him a most positive response.

She set the half-eaten banana down and turned back to him. Her hands lowered to his hips, and she pulled him ever closer, moaning into his opened mouth, feeling his hardness against her. That surely didn't disappoint, she marveled somewhere in the back of her mind as they continued to kiss, her arms wrapped around his lower back.

"Hmmmm," she moaned, pulling back long enough to look toward her bedroom. The warm moist gulf coast air was already causing a sheen of sweat to cover them both, and they hadn't even got started! "Roger, let's get in there, the ac's going full blast."

He nuzzled his lips against her warm neck, echoing Alexis with a moan. "Hmmmmm," he said against her. At the same time, he scooped her up into his strong arms, and, still nuzzling against her, carried her to the closed door. She had just enough time to turn the doorknob as he pushed through, carrying her to the large bed.

Roger carefully laid her down and started to lie down next to her when Alexis sprang up, pushing him down by his shoulders, flat on his back. She towered over him, on her knees, and he couldn't help but smile in anticipation from the look she was giving him.

She silently motioned for him to scoot further onto the bed and, kneeling by his side, she slowly began to unfasten the snug slacks he'd been wearing, which weren't leaving too much to the imagination now.

Before she got too far on his pants, Roger leaned forward long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, relishing the cool blast of air hitting him. She paused long enough to admire him, leaning forward to rub her hands over his chest and broad shoulders. Roger couldn't get enough of the attention; it was so rare that a woman tended to HIS needs first, as Alexis so ardently wanted to do.

Nice, Alexis thought as she moved her hands over his chest, up to his shoulders and back. To all outward appearances, he hadn't looked powerfully built, but as she suspected, he was more muscular than he appeared. He IS an astronaut, after all, she thought, almost mesmerized by the actions of her hands, back and forth.

Roger broke her out of her reverie by bringing his hands up her back and pulling her down for a deep kiss. Alexis was still on her knees, at his side, so leaning into his kiss, her left hand wandered down to resume its interrupted task of loosening Roger's slacks.

"Hey," he said, "I think it's your turn, Alexis, I'm down one article of clothing."

She stood up and looked down at him again, laughing, "Fair enough, what'll it be, top or bottom?"

"Hmmmm, let me think..." he pondered, looking her over. "I really don't know, Alexis, you're so beautiful all over! How about... BOTTOM!"

"Ah, okay, I thought for sure you'd say top first."

He reached up and cupped her breast, "Naw, I can enjoy through the cloth for now," and he added a little tweak. "but those little shorts, they're just too snug for me to get a-hold of anything!"

Alexis loved the look in Roger's eyes as he drank her in; she slowly and seductively unfastened each button. When she'd reached the very last, so close to her inner flesh, she hooked her hands over her hips and let the shorts slide off, leaving her in her little black bikini panties.

"Nice," he said, and pulled her close to his mouth, his hands powerfully gripping her hips. He ran his tongue over and around her navel, relishing the feel of her little tummy.

She laughed, pulling back. "Hey, I was on a mission originally and you distracted me with those SHOULDERS, now let me get to work!"

When she turned to her left once more, back to his slacks, it didn't take Roger long to know what her mission had been. Sans banana this time, he was happy to see.

As she started, and before he was too far gone to think, he placed his hand on the back of her bare thigh, swung her leg over his face, gripped the sides of her panties and started showing her one distinct advantage of being close to the same height.

After they were done, air conditioning or not, both were coated in sweat. Without saying a word, Alexis stood up, finished undressing, and motioned toward the shower.

All Roger could do was smile in reply and follow her in.


	9. My Love, Farewell

Chapter Nine. My Love, Farewell.

(Borderline "M" again. Still August 14, 1969.)

When they emerged from the bathroom, both immediately laid down on the bed in front of the blasting cool air, allowing their bodies to air dry. Roger rolled onto his side so he could watch Alexis. He put a hand on her breast, teasing her, waiting for her response.

She smiled, her eyes closed, as his hand continued to explore her. Amazingly, to Roger and Alexis both, they hadn't made love in the shower. The two seemed to be in silent agreement that they were saving that for later, as if capping off this day of togetherness in such a fashion before he flew back to Cocoa Beach before sunset.

"Now, let's not get started again, Roger, we've got all day! And I could really use that breakfast now, a partly-eaten banana isn't going to cut it!"

They sat up, having been dried sufficiently to face the heat and humidity that lay beyond the bedroom door. Roger reached for his discarded clothing.

"I wish I'd brought a little travel bag with shorts and sandals, Alexis! This is going to be too hot!"

She rummaged in a bag in her closet and threw him some shorts and a tank top. "Here ya go, my brother's! He does his laundry here sometimes and leaves stuff."

She looked at Roger's military-issue boots. "Hmmm, the boots don't cut it." She looked in a delapidated box and rummaged once more.

"Here ya go, flip-flops! Check if they fit!"

He caught them and laughed. "I'll MAKE them fit!"

They gathered the rest of their things, including his clothing and boots, and stepped out into the heat and humidity. Both having lived in the South for so many years, neither complained. It was typical August weather, both for Florida and Mississippi. They knew they had the refuge of the air conditioning to look forward to later.

She brought them over the Back Bay bridge to Biloxi, to a little mom-and-pop shop along the coast, on Highway 90. Roger indulged in a real Southern breakfast, promising himself he'd atone for it by doing a few extra laps in the pool and eating salad all day tomorrow! He wanted to enjoy it, as long as he could get real Southern cooking.

He, like many others, didn't really think of urban Florida as "the South," not like Mississippi. Florida attracted too many from out-of-state, all of whom brought their own traditions and ways to the southeastern-most state in the United States. Heck, he was from out-of-state himself, being from Iowa by way of Chicago!

Alexis grinned as Roger proceeded to stuff the food in his mouth, alternating between biscuits and home-made jam, southern-fried steak, scrambled eggs and his Pepsi.

"Why a Pepsi?" he'd asked.

"Just cuz," had been her reply. "You don't question it, you just do it."

He shrugged and continued shoveling food into his mouth, washing it down with the cold bubbly Pepsi every so often.

Alexis checked her watch. "Okay, it's a late breakfast, it's 10:15. Say we eat again about 4 or 5 this afternoon, walk on the beach a bit so it'll settle before you fly, then get you back to Keesler in time for you to get to Cocoa Beach by sunset."

He nodded his head, washing the latest batch of food down his throat with another sip of Pepsi. "Sounds good, Alexis. Where to now?"

"Let's go over to the pier, and watch people crab and fish."

So their late morning went, into the early afternoon. They spent their time walking and chatting, stopping to talk to some of the older black men who were crabbing off the side of the pier. Roger and Alexis sat down next to them and listened to their tales of by-gone days of crabbing or fishing in the bayous nearby, in Ocean Springs.

Roger was enjoying himself immensely, being here in Alexis's world. Biloxi was indeed not too far from Cocoa Beach, but he was noticing the differences as the day wore on. He was also relishing the fact that nobody here knew he was an astronaut! They may've recognized his name and face if put to it, especially the name, but on the most part, he was incognito.

They left the old gentlemen to their crabbing and returned to the sandy beach, walking barefoot and hand-in-hand.

Alexis checked the time. "How about we swing by Rosalita's and get us a couple of po'boys and head back to d'Iberville, Roger?"

"Sure, what's a po'boy?"

"You're not from Florida, are you?"

"No, I told you, Iowa bred, then on to Chicago."

"Hmmm, what's the Chicago equivalent?" She thought a minute. "Grinders? Philly cheesesteak?"

"Those I know," he said, laughing. "Po'boys are as good?"

"Naw, man, they're BETTER! The BEST! Wait'll you see."

When they arrived, Roger saw many others thought po'boys were the best as well. There were so many types to choose from he didn't know where to start.

"Get a crab po'boy, you'll like them, the way you tucked into that crab in Florida!"

She got her usual hamburger po'boy, Roger got the crab, and they found an empty table on the beachside of the little restaurant.

She watched Roger look the big sandwich over, checking the ingredients. Alexis turned to someone, obviously a local, not a tourist, and said, "Watch, his first po'boy!"

Others heard and couldn't resist seeing his reaction. Roger took his first bite, and looked at Alexis, his eyes wide open at the amazing taste.

After he'd swallowed, he exclaimed, "My GOD this is good! What's IN this thing?"

He checked again. The ingredients didn't seem all that remarkable, but for some reason when put together on this big chewy roll and heated on the griddle, it commingled into something incredible.

The people around them laughed to see such a reaction. Yep, another po'boy fan!

"Told ya!" she said, taking a huge bite of her own. She managed to swallow before continuing. "People have asked me why I bother with a hamburger po'boy. They think it's just a big burger on a long roll. But it's not, it's something different!"

They didn't waste time talking; they were having too much fun eating. Roger didn't take long to finish his off, washing it down with the ever-popular iced tea.

They didn't waste time hanging about either; the little restaurant was so popular that Roger and Alexis left, to free the table for the next customers. It didn't take long to return to her car on the beach and head back to the bridge over the bay to d'Iberville.

When they got to her house, she said, "I'm going to call work real quick, I want to hear what's going on with Camille."

"Sure, no problem, I'm going to look over more music here."

She was back in a few minutes. She noted a few albums Roger had pulled out. All jazz, of course. She picked one out. "Here, how about this one?"

He put the music on and sat down on the couch with her, pulling her to him.

"What'd work say?"

"She seems to be heading north, toward Cuba. Ought to touch along the western tip of the island to all appearances. Too soon for the forecasting models to indicate where it might hit on the mainland US."

Alexis pulled away from Roger to stand up, and went to the stereo to turn up the volume. "Come on, it's much cooler in my room!"

"Hmmmm, sounds good," he said, standing and wiping his brow.

Both were anxious to get naked and in front of the cool blasting air, so they moved together, each undressing the other.

Roger lay Alexis down, while he pressed along her side, his head propped on his arm. He ran his long finger down the length of her, pausing to tweak here, tickle there, delighting in her little gasps and giggles in response. He leaned in to kiss her breast, nuzzling her with his nose, teasing her with his tongue and lips.

"Hmmmm, that cold doesn't seem to be affecting you, Roger," she mumbled as her hand reached further down his torso. "Not in the least!"

He moved his arm under her, placing his warm mouth along her cooler ear. "That's because you're setting me on fire, Alexis, your hand feels so good there, but not as good as..." and he whispered to her, telling her how it was going to feel when they made love.

Her moan in response told him it wouldn't be much longer.

He whispered once more, as he moved himself partly over her, leaning on his leg, hip and arm. "I've got to do one thing, first, Alexis."

She nodded her head in agreement, unable to speak, knowing what he had in mind. If the rest of him was as talented as his lips, tongue and fingers, she knew this was going to be a wild ride.

He slid down the length of her tall form, running his hands and mouth over her as he went, until he reached her long, smoothe thighs. He looked up into her blue eyes one more time before he dipped his tongue to her sweetness, groaning in pleasure in what awaited him.

Alexis put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair as he muttered into her, his tongue and lips dancing on her so delightfully. Her moans, the motion of her legs, the thrusting of her pelvis was driving Roger on, and she soon shuddered against him, screaming out his name as the ecstasy poured over her like a tidal wave.

"Roger, please, I can't wait!" she gasped, arching her back and thrusting toward him in anticipation.

He lifted her leg over him, and moved up along her once more, finding her hungry mouth with his own. "Hmmmm, the wait's over, my dear," he said softly as he gently touched her lips, his tongue moving into her eager mouth to meet her own.

He pushed against her, and she helped him along with her long legs, wrapping them around his strong back. Moving into her, watching the expression on her face as he did so, was almost too much. They'd not said the words, but the love was there in her eyes as she gloried in the feel of him inside her. He leaned down to lay delicate kisses all over her as they found their rhythm, rolling against one another faster and faster.

By the time Roger felt the coming release, Alexis was writhing and thrashing under him, her panting and gasping spurring him on. He reached down to touch her most sensitive spot, and as he did so, she screamed his name once more, her inner muscles clamping down on him in waves. The sensation put him over the edge into ecstasy, and he screamed her name in response as he pushed into her a final time, pausing as if time stood still and she remained clinging to him.

He collapsed to her side, holding her tightly to him as they remained panting, out of breath from their exertions. He buried his face in her neck, feeling her sweat-soaked hair against his flushed skin.

After a moment, he whispered, "My God, Alexis, that was incredible!"

"Hmmm mmmm," she said, nodding her head, unable to speak. He'd been so remarkable that he'd left her speechless. She only wanted to lie there, in his arms, the air conditioning blowing what felt like steam off their sweat-shiny bodies.

They lay together, wrapped in one another's arms, for a couple hours and dozed. Roger finally stirred and looked outside.

"Damn, Alexis, I think I need to think about getting back to Cocoa Beach," he said, the regret obvious.

She sat up, shivering in the cool blast of air. "I think so too, my love. I need to get some clothes on, I'm actually COLD now!"

Roger was startled to hear "my love" from Alexis, and pulled her back to him. "Hmmm, my love, I like the sound of that," he said as he kissed and nibbled on her long cool neck.

She began to lean into him, then made the forced effort to pull away once more. "Come on, Roger, we've gotta get up, you need to get home before they send a B-52 after you for stealing a jet!"

Within the half-hour, they were pulling up to the main entrance to Keesler AFB. Alexis followed Roger to the gate, and they hugged and kissed good-bye.

"When will I see you again, Alexis?" he asked, holding her close to him.

She answered against his shoulder, reluctant to pull away. "I don't know. We'll be tracking Camille over the next week or so, probably, so maybe it's just as well you're leaving. Hurricanes in the Gulf always fire us up!"

She felt his chuckle. "Yes, I imagine they do." Roger pulled back a little so he could see her face one more time. "I'll keep an eye on you keeping an eye on her then. We can tap into the information at NASA via the internet, you know."

"Modern technology, huh?" she laughed.

Roger looked to the west at the sun. "Well, that's my clue, if I want to get this baby back to the hangar near sunset!"

He kissed her one more time, savoring that final taste until the next time they'd be able to meet.

She waved, smiling in a sad sort of way, as he disappeared from sight. She lingered in the parking lot, and soon saw an F-16 taking off and banking to the southeast.

"Bye, Roger, till next time, my love," she whispered.

She gave herself a little shake all over, clearing her mind of Roger Healey and beginning to focus on what might lay ahead, as Hurricane Camille continued to intensify far to the South.

(A/N: Ah, some readers may think to catch me out, refering to the internet. The internet was actually 'invented' in the mid-60's, to tie government installations together, all over the United States. NASA and NOAA, both being equipped with the latest modern technology, would of course be connected, due to the natures of their tasks, Space and Weather being so intimately related.) 


	10. The Coming of Camille

Chapter Ten. The Coming of Camille.

August 14 PM thru 17 AM, 1969.

Over the next couple of days, Roger took whatever chance he had to check the progress of Hurricane Camille from a terminal to a mainframe in the NASA building he and Tony worked in. It tickled him to see Alexis' name attached to the summarizing reports, and as the hours progressed, even he, with his limited knowledge of meteorology and hurricanes, could tell there was something different about this hurricane.

He printed off the latest report with Alexis Gregory's signature at the bottom and showed Tony.

"Tone, look at this," he said, going into his best friend's office.

They looked over the numbers: altitudes from which the Hurricane Hunters were testing, wind speeds, pressure, details of the eye wall.

"Hmmmm," Tony muttered as he pieced the numerical data together in his mind. "This looks like a real monster, Roj."

"Doesn't it? I'd love to call Alexis at work, but given the time and date stamps on the reports I'm getting off the 'net, she and her co-workers are too busy. One report said it was getting so bad, near the eye wall, that the 'hunters couldn't get in!"

Tony's phone rang. "Nelson."

The NASA Operator said, "Major Nelson, is Major Healey with you? I have an urgent phone call for him."

"Yes, one moment," he said. "Roj, it's for you, it's urgent."

Roger frowned and took the handset. "Healey."

"Roger, it's me," Alexis said, the urgency in her voice apparent. "Roger, I don't have much time, it's coming. We've calculated our forecast models and just issued the hurricane warning from Pensacola Bay, Florida to Lake Pontchartrain, Louisiana. She's coming right for us, and she's..." Alexis couldn't believe what she was about to say, "She's a FIVE!"

"My gawd, Alexis, a FIVE? Just two days ago she was way south and a three!"

"This one's tight, Roger, really tight. Small and intense, gaining steam as she moves right at us from Cuba. Already had some deaths reported from western Cuba, and she was only a two then!"

Roger paused, at a loss for words. A Category Five hurricane was heading for his girlfriend, and he couldn't be there. No way. What was he going to tell NASA? "Oh, can I borrow an F-16 again so I can go face a category Five hurricane with my new girlfriend?" He couldn't do it. He and Tony had to continue their efforts to make the grade for the trip to the Moon. He was going to be safe and secure in his little Florida world while his girlfriend, the new love of his life, was going to be hit by the most severe type of hurricane that there was.

And Camille didn't show any sign of slowing down; on the contrary, she was continually intensifying over the warm humid Gulf of Mexico.

A sound over the phone broke Roger out of his thoughts, and he heard Alexis yell something to someone in the background. He was startled to hear the phone trying to cut out. "ALEXIS? You there?"

Her voice came back in stutters and static. "Roger, the wind's been picking up all day, the waves are starting to move in. These IDIOTS are out there SURFING even! People are going to hurricane parties! We've told the local authorities and civil defense that people have GOT to begin evacuating!"

"You get out of there too, Alexis, head north to Jackson or something!" Roger pleaded.

"I can't do that, I'm not missing this for ANYthing, you know that! This is what I've trained for! Another storm like this won't be along for decades, we need to learn what we can."

"Alexis," he began and the phone began to get more staticy, "Alexis, you there?"

"Yeah, I've got to run, Roger!"

"NO, WAIT! Alexis, please, be careful. You know what to do! And... Alexis, I LOVE you, please be careful!"

He could hear her gasp, even over the howling wind that had started up and the frantic calls from her co-workers. "I love you too, Roger, pray for us!"

A blast of static, and the line was gone.

Roger's arm went limp, dangling the handset. Tony grabbed it from him before it dropped and put it back in its cradle. Neither of them spoke for a moment. All Tony could do was go to his friend and lean him against his desk, wrapping his arm over his shoulders.

"Roj?" he asked quietly after a moment.

Looking at his feet, Roger visibly sagged, his shoulders slumping. "Tone...Tone, I don't think I can stand it!" he whispered.

Tony leaned down to look Roger in the eye. He didn't miss his friend's eyes beginning to get misty. He went to his office door and shut it quietly, hoping Dr. Bellows wouldn't choose that moment to come with more tests they had to do. Roger was certainly in no frame of mind to deal with either physical or psychological testing right now.

"Tony, Camille is already a FIVE! Do you even know when, or if, there's been a five?"

"I don't recall, no." Tony thought a moment. "Roj, remember, Alexis is a professional. She knows what to do in situations like this. Didn't she grow up in Biloxi?"

Roger nodded his head, remaining silent.

"Well, there you go, she's dealt with storms all her life. Tornadoes AND hurricanes! And she'll be in the NOAA building, right? I'm sure it's a sturdy structure, just from the nature of what they do there."

Roger looked his friend in the eye. "Tony, is there... is there anything Jeannie can do? If you'd let her?"

Oh God, Tony thought. He was afraid it would come to this. But what could she do? She couldn't, and wouldn't, interfere with Nature's course. The djinn knew that would be dire in the long run, if they willy-nilly interfered in such things. It also raised the moral dilemma of saving one person as opposed to many. How did one pick and choose? I'll help so-and-so, the rest of you can perish, go ahead.

He expressed these considerations to Roger, knowing that his best friend, although going through this personal Hell, would understand logically and intellectually that Jeannie simply could do nothing right now.

The two talked quietly, through their lunch hour. Roger finally conceded to the inevitable, that all he'd be able to do is wait and see. He sent up a silent prayer, as Alexis had asked, then stood up straight.

"Tone, I'm going to check again for any of the latest reports, did you want to go?"

"Sure," he said, patting his friend on the back as they went back to the computer room.

Sitting down, Roger pulled up the latest hurricane warning. He tapped the display. "Look, Tony, they've narrowed it down. Mobile Bay to Bay St. Louis. And Biloxi and Gulfport are right in between. The NOAA building is in Gulfport, not right on the coast at least. She lives in d'Iberville, north of Biloxi Bay, so she's not right on the coast either. At least those are two blessings in all this."

Tony whistled as he looked at the latest pressure and wind readings. "Good Lord, Roger! Look at that pressure!"

Roger put his head in his hands, looking away from the display. "Tony, I can't leave here, I need to keep getting this as long as I can. As long as new reports are coming in, from Alexis or her boss Paul or anyone, I'll know her building's okay."

"I understand, Roj. I doubt it'll be a problem." Tony went to the door. "Look, I'll go get you some sandwiches and a coffee, okay? If I run into Dr. Bellows, I'll tell him... I'll tell him you're doing some meteorological research and study, that might mollify him for a while."

Roger smiled weakly. "Thanks, Tone. I'll be here."

Roger turned back to the display. Tony took one last look at his friend's back and saw him touch his finger to the text on the screen, where Alexis's name appeared, as if he could send her comfort through the wire.

All we can do is wait and see, Tony thought sadly as he left. He hurt so much for his friend, and it hurt more knowing there was nothing he, or Jeannie, could do about it. 


	11. Aftermath

Chapter Eleven. The Aftermath.

August 17-22, 1969.

Just prior to Midnight, August 17, 1969, Hurricane Camille made landfall over and just to the west of Pass Christian, Mississippi. Reports would later show that the barometric pressure read at 26.85 inches of mercury. It would never be known what the top windspeeds had been; the gauges broke at 230MPH. One-hundred thirty-seven people perished in Mississippi alone.

Roger was glued to any news source he could find, using NASA's extensive technology. He had not only radio and television, but also the information coming over the internet from other governmental agencies. His eyes lit up when he saw one particular communication go through.

The Corps of Engineers! That was his ticket, and his excuse, to get to the Mississippi Gulf Coast!

He knew he'd be in for it, for presuming to go over both Dr. Bellows' and General Peterson's heads in this, if he didn't handle this adroitly. He picked up the phone and called the Mobile District CO.

Roger told the man how he'd been watching what was going on from NASA and the internet, and he'd love to be able to help in some capacity. He also managed to convey, on the sly, that it would go easier for him if the Corps contacted his interim commanders at NASA (Roger being US Army, after all, not Air Force) and request specifically that Major Healey join the efforts going on in Mississippi and the extreme eastern coast of Louisiana.

"Sure, Major, you can be a LOT of help, actually," the man said.

Roger chuckled in thanks. "I really appreciate it. Do you know when it'll be clear to land at Keesler?"

"Within a few hours. The President's coming in, so they're working double-time to get Keesler fixed first thing."

"Excellent. By the time I get everything arranged here, it should be cleaned up. So you'll come through official channels and I'll get my new temporary detached orders in a couple hours?"

"Yep, so hang about there, if you can."

"Oh, Colonel, I'm not going any where. I'm getting the latest information as it comes through. I'll be meeting up with the Corps in Mississippi soon. Thanks again for all the help!"

Roger went to Tony to tell him what was going on. His friend was surprised, thinking of Roger on duty with the Army. Working together as they did for so long, at NASA, it had escaped Tony for a moment that Roger was still US Army, and the Corps of Engineers, and may be called on for something else, such as a national and natural disaster as Camille was proving to be.

"The PRESIDENT is going to be there, too, Roj?"

"That's what the Mobile District CO said, yeah, coming into Keesler later today to survey the damage. I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be there, or in what capacity they're going to use me. I won't immediately take off to find Alexis, of course, I'm really planning on doing what I can there."

"Yes, I know, Roger. And hopefully find Alexis along the way?"

"That's what I'm hoping, yes."

Within the couple of hours the Colonel in Mobile had promised, Healey was called to the General's office.

"Seems they need someone of your talent in Mississippi right now, Major. Here are your temporary orders," he said, handing the packet to Roger. "Get what gear and uniforms you need, get a plane, and get to Biloxi. The President himself is due in there by sunset, now that Keesler's ready to use once more for the relief efforts already coming in."

"Yes, General," he smiled, and headed for his locker and the hangar.

Tony walked with him to the F-16 that had been assigned to Roger.

"Roj, gimme a buzz when you have a chance, especially if you locate Alexis. And do it somewhere that Jeannie and I can pop in, I want to see this, maybe on the sly as well as how you've pulled it off," he said, smiling as his best friend donned his gear and climbed into the cockpit.

Roger gave Tony a thumbs up and a wave, "Will do, Tone!" he yelled as he sealed the plane tight.

Officials at Keesler AFB had been informed that in addition to President Nixon, Astronaut and US Army Corps of Engineers Major Roger Healey would be gracing them with his presence as well. His arrival caused a small flurry of activity from both the personnel on base and the local and national press.

As Roger left the hangar, after securing his F-16, people were already swarming around him. He managed to make it to the front gate, where the base commander had dispatched a jeep again for his use. The cameras were rolling and flashing at him.

One reporter asked him why an astronaut would be there, after a natural disaster such as this.

Roger pointed to the pin on his lapel. "I'm in the Army Corps of Engineers, and as you probably know, the Mobile District has already dispatched several units here to the coast to help in the relief efforts, and to research just what this storm has done to the local waterways and external structures like the bridges."

"So you already know in what capacity the Corps will be using you?" someone else asked.

"Not yet, that's what I'm going to find out. Based on my past experience, I'll probably be working on bridge inspections, or going around checking water levels and other damage to the environment. With the Gulf Coast being flat land, I'm certain it will be rather significant."

Another reporter piped up as Roger reached the safety of his jeep. "Do you have anyone here on the coast, Major, that went through this?"

He smiled at the man as he threw his gear in back. "Yes, my girlfriend, she's a scientist with NOAA."

The reporters began to write furiously.

"And her name?"

"Alexis Gregory. And hopefully I'll be able to contact her soon, once I get things cleared up with the Corps. First things first, though, is to start doing what I can to help you fine folks here in Mississippi!" He smiled charmingly at the cameras. He realized this would look good for both NASA and the Corps, a famous astronaut coming in to do his part during this national crisis.

While Roger was getting live local and national media attention, Alexis was passed out from sheer exhaustion in d'Iberville, not knowing he was nearby.

Over the next couple of days, Roger waited impatiently for phone service to be restored. The local phone company had to work around-the-clock, practically re-building the infrastructure of the system from the ground up. He was so busy that he didn't have the chance to drive to the NOAA office, or d'Iberville, to see how Alexis had fared.

Looking over a map with the unit that had been assigned to him, he finally saw his chance. He and the others were looking at a detailed map of Biloxi Bay. Roger pointed to some areas that showed they'd not been checked yet for water levels. The bay bridge, as well, may've suffered damage he pointed out.

"Michaels, why don't you check here and here, and I'll go over along this stretch here," he said, pointing to the relevant points on the map. They both noted the exact latitude and longitude of where they'd be checking and went to their assigned tasks.

Roger couldn't drive over that old bridge fast enough. He was glad Alexis lived near the center of d'Iberville, and remembered where her house was. He was anxious, not even knowing if she was home. He could at least leave her a note, to let her know he was there and how she could find him at Keesler.

He knocked on her door, not hearing anything within. He paused a moment, tried again. Nothing. He reached into his pocket to get a notepad, when the door opened.

Alexis, who'd been woken up, almost fainted when she saw him.

"ROGER!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms.

He held her to him and moved into her living room, for the instant she saw him, she had begun weeping onto his shoulder.

She clung desperately to him, and he stroked her hair, whispering comfort into her ear. "Shhhh, Alexis, I'm here, we'll get you through this, shhhhh."

She finally stopped, sniffling. Roger gave her the box of tissue he'd found by the stereo.

"Th-thanks, Roger. How... how are YOU here? When did you get here?"

He led her to her couch to settle her down and went to the kitchen for some cold Barq's root beer. He handed her one as he cracked one open for himself.

"I'm actually working here, on detached duty, for the Corps of Engineers. I got the excuse to come to d'Iberville because I need to check the water levels on this side of the bay, and do a precursory lookover on the bridge."

"Hmmmm mmmm," she sighed as she rested against him, his arm wrapped around her. "I'm taking a day or two off. I was one of them working through the storm, and man, did it get dicey there! I've never been so scared in my life! But it's exciting, too, the data we collected. It's truly amazing, Roger, what this thing did. I hope and pray there's not another like Camille in my lifetime!"

He kissed her sweetly, putting his free arm over her chest, hugging her even closer. "Look, I've got the afternoon to do this. And I do have to do it, although it won't take all that long. Do you wanna... you know?"

He motioned his head toward the bedroom.

She laughed, standing up and pulling him to her. "I wanna 'you know' till the end of time, come ON, what're we waiting for?"

He laughed and gently pulled away from her. "Lemme hit the head real quick, get in there and I'll be right in."

She chuckled as she trotted to the room. "Okay, I'll be naked and waiting!"

He smiled and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He was hoping Tony would realize the phones were out, so he concentrated on Jeannie. Getting her image in his head, he whispered, "Jeannie... Jeannie..." thinking her name and face over and over. He wasn't sure it would even work, but it was worth a try.

It worked.

Jeannie and Tony popped in, surprised to find themselves in the bathroom with Roger.

"Roj?" Tony asked.

"Shhh, this is Alexis' bathroom!"

"So she is all right, Major Healey? We were worried when we did not hear from you!" Jeannie exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes, she's all right, thank God."

"We saw you on TV, Roj. Dr. Bellows commented that you looked pretty good, and this might be a good PR thing for NASA!"

Roger chuckled, "I was hoping that'd be the case, that's why I put on my best public persona."

He looked at the door, knowing Alexis was waiting for him. In bed.

"Look, I can't stay in here long, Alexis is waiting for me, if you know what I mean," he said, winking at Tony. "I'm here till the 22nd, and I'll be coming home. I've actually got some work to do, after Alexis and I are, uh... done, as it were!"

Jeannie gave Roger a hug good-bye, and Tony shook his hand, clapping him on the back. "Roj, I'm so glad she's okay! See when she can come by to visit again, or when we can drive up here the normal way and visit! That probably won't be for a while, if what I've seen on TV is typical of the region!"

Roger smiled at them both. "Will do! I'll see you both on the 22nd!"

After they popped out, he took the chance to freshen up.

He opened the bedroom door to find Alexis there, lying under a light blanket, air conditioning blowing a gentle cool breeze across her. She lifted the blanket after he'd quickly shed his uniform.

He climbed in, pulling her into a deep kiss and whispered, "Alexis, my love."

Fin.

(Author's Note: I may or may not have been stretching the believability factor of Roger going to the MS Gulf Coast for a short time. The USA Corps of Engineers Mobile (Alabama) District were there, doing the work described in this story. Other than Roger's presence, everything about Camille in here was factual. President Nixon visited the coast to survey the damage, which did a lot to endear him to the people of Mississippi. The author's extended family, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandmother, were on the coast, from Gautier to the east, to Gulfport. Pass Christian is directly west of Gulfport. The author also lived in d'Iberville for four years, post-Camille. Thank you for reading.) 


End file.
